Tongueo
Tongueo & Rompo Money are two mongoose brothers, who carry pipes in their mouths. About them: *Ferdinand Elliot 'Tongueo' Money wears a blue jumper. *Edwin Samuel 'Rompo' Money wears a yellow jumper with orange spots. Relatives: *Stephen Squirrelsky (good friend pal) *Andrew Catsmith (sidekick buddy) *Robert Cheddarcake (best partner) *The Fluffers Bros. *Griffer Feist *Cuties (band) *Wonder Mouse Girl *The Twin Bunnies *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Kidney Rich *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Psy C. Snowing *Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie *Shet Meerkata *Big C the Ferocious Beast *Comquateater and Julimoda *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *Derick Quillers *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA (band) *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction (band) Tongueo: *Penny Ling (girlfriend/wife) Rompo: *Winter (girlfriend/wife) Gallery: Tongueo (Weapons): Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green).png Tongueo_Money_(two_pistols).png Rompo (Weapons): File:Rompo_Money_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(green_three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(pistol).png Tongueo (Ring): Tongueo Money (ring).png|Tongueo (Ring) Rompo (Ring): Rompo (Ring).png Swimsuits Tongueo_Money_(trunks).png Rompo_Money_(trunks).png Pajamas Tongueo_Money_(pajamas).png Rompo_Money_(pajamas).png Winter Suits Tongueo_Money_(winter_suit).png Rompo_Money_(winter_suit).png Disguises Tongueo (Poodles' Minions).png Rompo (Poodles' Minions).png Tongueo_Money_(Cat).png Tongueo_Money_(Cat)_(pipe).png Rompo_Money_(Dog).png Tongueo_Money_(Laurel).png Tongueo_Money_(Laurel)_(pipe).png Rompo_Money_(Hardy).png Tongueo_Money_(Wheeler).png Tongueo_Money_(Wheeler)_(pipe).png Rompo_Money_(Woosley).png Rompo_Money_(Woosley)_(pipe).png Tongueo (pipe) Tongueo_Money_(trunks)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_pistols)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(blue_and_green)_(pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(two_staffs)_(pipe).png Tongueo Money (ring) (pipe).png Tongueo_Money_(winter_suit)_(pipe).png Rompo (pipe) Rompo_Money_(with_pipe).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(pistol).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(green_three_blade_saber).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(pajamas).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(trunks).png Rompo_Money_(with_pipe)_(winter_suit).png Poses Huh (1).png No2018-12-04.png Touch.png Rompo Money (Tuxedo).png Rompo (Ring) (pipe).png Rompo Money (Tuxedo) (pipe).png Tongueo (How come).png|How come? Tongueo (How come) (pipe).png|How come? (pipe) The truth.png No20190411_011236.jpg|Rompo wants to enjoy tacos No20190418 003813.jpg|Rompo and Winter have given birth to Walter No20190419 004727.jpg|Winter and Rompo are asleep No20190420 002743.jpg|Walter riding Rompo's back Trivia: *Tongueo has a crush on Penny Ling and has been married to her. *Rompo has a crush on Winter and has been married to her. *Tongueo carries two sabers (with each glowing blades (two blue and two green)) and two pistol guns. *Rompo carries a three green bladed saber and a pistol gun. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travels are The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Tongueo sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7. *Rompo sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in other spoof travels since he got it in Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7. *He and Penny Ling have given to their son, Luke Money, who appears at the end of Animals, Inc. Inspired by: *Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy *Daggett and Norbert *Cat and Dog *Ren and Stimpy *Two Stupid Dogs *The Angry Beavers Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends characters